Coincidences
by Reference D. Anime
Summary: What are the chances of meeting some old friends on a tiny island near the end of the New World? Slim to none, don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, RDA here. I hope you like this pilot chapter, since it took forever. There need to be more 'Shanks and Luffy reunite' fics. Thank you for reading! **

It was a silent day in the sleepy little village of Rumtown, on an obscure island in the later half of the grand line. It was an island rarely visited by pirates, marines, or travelers. It was so far out of the way that no one ever bothered to come and pillage, regulate, or visit. This one of the benefits of living in a town nobody knows about. Sadly, because it was so out of sight, very few bits of news reached the island. Every other month, the newspapers in that time would be delivered to the town hall by a private mailing business which had grudgingly accepted the task of keeping all of the islands 1,000 residents informed with current events. An awfully irate pelican would fly quickly over the buildings and drop the large bag of paper over the heads of poor unsuspecting villagers with a shriek. The townspeople had long so learned to constantly watch the skies and beware of shrieks bearing gifts.

The day was already quite usual by ten A.M. But alas, the peace was not to last. It was the delivery day of the week. The bag had nearly taken out the ill-fated mayor of the town, who was preoccupied with proudly smoothing his moustache. Grumbling, he grabbed the heavy sack and lugged it, over his shoulder, to the town hall for review. When he got to the building, there was already a small crowd of people who had seen the bag drop and were waiting impatiently for the latest news. The mayor muttered good-naturedly at the throng of citizens and slammed the bag onto his desk. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out all of the papers. The crowd leaned over his shoulder as he ordered the papers by date of publication. The man froze. This was going too far. He turned around.

"All of you!" he howled. "Step BACK!"

The crowd slinked back complaining sullenly, and he turned back around. "Touchy…" they said softly.

He looked over his shoulder at them. "What was that?!"

"Nothing!" they said cheerily. "Just get on with it…" they followed up with faintly.

The mayor, whose name happened to be Mayor, ignored them. "Just let me read the papers," he said. "I'll tell you what the big parts are as I read them." The horde of people just stood there. He sighed. "Take a seat." Everyone fell down on the floor instantaneously. Mayor sat down in his chair and fumbled with his spectacles. He put them on and leaned over his desk. For the next few hours, he read to most of the town in the large town hall. Some news was good, some news was bad. The crowd reacted accordingly, with "Ooh!"s and "Oh my!"s.

Finally, Mayor was reading the last few days. The crowd of people was growing listless with anticipation. There had to be something really big that had happened recently. At last they were on the last paper. Mayor sighed and reached for it. His voice was growing quite hoarse. As soon as this was done he should stop over at the bar and get a drink. The stronger the better. _Who did these people think he was? The paper boy? Oh yeah… he thought. I do this every few months, don't I? _

There didn't seem to be anything really important going on, anyway. He unfolded the paper. He bet it was the same old, same old. Pirates making trouble and the Marines trying to keep them down. That's how it was every week. It was only then that he actually looked at what was on the paper. "EHHHHHHHHHH?!" he screamed loudly, jumping up out of his seat.

"What is it?!" the citizens screamed back.

Mayor stood trembling, rooted to the spot. _This… this… was impossible. No one… no one had been in this position for over twenty-five years._ Slowly, he held up the front page of the last paper to the waiting crowd.

Silence.

For a few moments it was quiet. Then, "WHAT?! THERE'S ANOTHER PIRATE KING?!"

Mayor was gulping large breathes of air rapidly. "It says so!" he cried. "Yesterday, the Pirate Straw Hat Luffy found Raftel, and the One Piece!"

A few people ran out to spread the news among the few residents who hadn't heard. Pretty soon, the entire town was in an uproar, to say the least. This was the end of the line! Quite literally. There was chaos everywhere. No one had thought that the One Piece would ever be found, let alone there be another King of pirates! How could've this happened? The Marines were supposed to prevent this from ever happening. _Too bad, _Mayor Thought_, eyeing the rest of the paper. It seems that the pirate and his crew had defeated nearly every single high ranking marine there was, except for a duo called Coby and Helmeppo, and Smoker and Tashigi, who were busy making negotiations with the new King of Pirates._ Strangely, the paper only had a small copy of the man's bounty poster, which he could barely see. The main image on the front held the likeness of the two marines grinning broadly, for some reason. _Shouldn't they be upset? _He thought._ After all, the Marines were just defeated in battle. _

His thoughts were interrupted by a timely shout from the island's lone look out. "Ship ho!" he cried. "It doesn't look like Marines!"

The town froze. Slowly, they all collectively walked towards the shore of the island. When they reached there, the all stood silently, waiting for it to become visible in the misty mid morning air. At last the mast of the ship came into better view. With it, the barely visible jolly roger.

-On the deck of _The Thousand Sunny_-

"Sanji!" shouted a voice. "I'm hungry!"

A foot came out of nowhere and slammed into the location of the voice. "Wait, moron! We're almost at the island! You'd think that finding Raftel would calm you down, but no! You're still as excited as ever!"

The voice laughed. "I'm happy!"

Usopp sighed. "You're always happy."

He was sitting on the railing of the ship with Chopper, trying to catch fish. So far, no luck, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Luffy was scaring them all away.

Chopper frowned. "Usopp, were did all the fish go? They were just here!"

Nami shook her head, smiling. "All of you calm down. We're almost to the next island. Then we can rest."

Zoro looked up. "You're in a good mood."

"Shouldn't we be?" she replied. "We found Raftel, and now we serve on the ship of the Pirate King! This should make accomplishing our dreams much easier."

He shrugged. "I suppose… Robin's got hers done now."

Robin smiled. "And I'm very happy about it."

Luffy jumped over to Nami. "So when will we get to the next island?"

"I told you! Only in a few minutes! Just calm down!" she took a deep breath. "You know, why don't you go bother Franky or Brook? They're both below deck."

Luffy bounced away. "Ok, Nami!"

Nami shook her head. "If anyone found out that the King of Pirates acted like a seven year old, we would be the laughing stock of the world."

The crew seconded that with a well-disposed "Aye!"

"Hey!" Chopper called. "I see something! It looks like the island!"

Most of the crew hurried over to the side of the ship and looked over. Sure enough, it looked like the island they were looking to rest at. Nami had found it on a map she had after their friendly chat with Coby, Helmeppo, Smoker, and Tashigi. Even if it was one of the most awkward conversation ever. They all thought that they needed a place to rest for a few days, so Nami thought that a tiny little island would work.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called. "We're here!"

Loud clanging noises came from below the deck, and before anyone could say Haoshoku Haki, Luffy was up and running across the floorboards, dragging two of his unfortunate crew members behind him. "Yeah! Finally!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Nami and Usopp hit him over the head. "It's been less than a day!"

Luffy rubbed his head. "It was? Well, it felt longer." He then laughed.

Everyone rolled their eyes. All of a sudden, they heard a "ship ho!" in the distance. Robin peered at the island over her glasses. "It seems like we've been spotted," She stated. "Will we have to fight?"

Zoro shook his head. "Nah, they've probably got the news. Beware the Pirate King and stuff, right?"

They all agreed that they didn't want to fight. As they pulled up to shore, Luffy rocketed off and onto the beach. "LUFFY!" Most of the crew called. "WAIT UP!"

Luffy grinned. "Sorry, shishishi!" They all sighed.

"It's no use," they complained. "He'll always disappear." Sure enough, when they looked again, he was gone. "Huh?! LUFFY!"

He was gone.

Nami turned to the others. "He can take care of himself. Let's go explore the island, too!" Everyone heartily agreed with her. They didn't want to look for him, either. "Yes! Let's go!" they all said, and they split up.

Meanwhile, Luffy was poking around the buildings for meat. _There's got to be some somewhere! _he thought_. "Where are they hiding it?"_ Finally, he saw a large building that looked important. _"Yosh! _he thought._ "That's got to be where they keep the meat!" _He made his way towards the building.

On the shore, the entire town was watching the ship disappear a quarter mile away. It seemed that they had stayed on the ship. At least, that's what they hoped. They couldn't see it very well with all the mist. They all went hesitantly back to what they should be doing at that time of the day. Mayor walked back to the town hall, brooding. Pirates on the island could only spell trouble. He was still thinking about it when he walked through the door. He needed time for his eyes to adjust, but he could tell that something wasn't right. The door was open, for one. He never left the door open, ever. The first thing he saw when his eyes grew slightly accustomed to faint light was a small shape rummaging around the shelves on the walls.

"Who are you?" he called. "Are you one of the children? What are you doing here? There are pirates on the island, you know. It isn't safe to be running around alone.

The shape turned towards him. "Pirates?" he said. "I think that I can handle them."

The mayor could see that it was a young man, now. He was barely more than a teenager, yet there was a large red scar stretching across his entire chest. "What are you doing here?" he tried again.

The man answered matter of factly. "I'm looking for meat, of course."

Mayor frowned. "Why- nevermind. Come here, I can make something for you." He started to walk to the back kitchen. The man followed. He took out a pound of beef and threw it on a skillet. "So," he said. "I haven't seen you before. Where did you come from?" The strange man lingered in the doorway.

"I came on a ship," he said. "We were looking for a place to rest."

"Why did you need to rest?" Mayor asked absentmindedly.

"We were fighting, shishishi," he said. "It was a really big battle."

Mayor concentrated on frying the meat. "A battle? You don't seem old enough. How old are you anyway?"

The man laughed his strange laugh again. "I'm twenty-one, shishishi! I'm not that young!"

The mayor turned around with the frying pan in his hand to look at the man shadowed by the doorway. _He looks only fifteen, _he thought._ But he has that nasty scar on his chest. Again, he's really small for a fighter._ "Come into the light, kid. I want to take a look at you."

The man obeyed, if slowly. As the light creped up his small frame, Mayor had to bite back a gasp. He looked just like a weak little kid, but that isn't much of what startled him. On the young man's head was a worn yellow hat with a red ribbon. A straw hat, to be precise. _Wait a second, a straw hat?!_ _This isn't any fighter!_ He thought. _This is…_ Straw Hat Luffy! He shouted, dropping the pan. "THE KING OF THE PIRATES!?"

Luffy sighed, looking at the pan on the floor. Maybe he should've been more careful. _What a waste of meat._ He thought.

**Yes, I know that we don't see Shanks in this chapter. I'm trying not to rush things. Don't worry, he'll show up soon. Sorry for that one filler OC, Mayor. I was running out of ideas to tell the story from. His point of few will deteriorate now, so don't panic. As if you'd be panicking over a little OC. Sorry. And I update every Sunday, no matter what, unless I'm unconscious or dead. Now you'll think twice about cursing the author who didn't update when they promised… Reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed! -RDA**


	2. Chapter 2

_**None of you got the awesome pun I made in the first paragraph of the first chapter. **_**I'm disappointed, guys. I thought you were better than that. Here's the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

Luffy stared concernedly at the generous meat man. Why had he dropped the meat? One minute he was making him meat, and the next he was shouting and dropping his food! Luffy was puzzled. Why had this man reacted the way he did? _What was that the man had yelled a few seconds ago? _He thought_. It sounded like ding odd my rats. No, that wasn't right._ He frowned, ignoring the man spazzing on the ground in the corner. _Oh! It was… King of the Pirates! Where?! _Realization hit him and he sheepishly hung his head, even though there was no one he knew around to see him. _Oh, right. I'm King of the Pirates. _He walked over to the nice man who was going to make him meat. The man scooted away with his hands and tried to avoid his eyes.

"G-go away!" he said nervously. "You can't go into the village!"

Luffy tilted his head. "Why not?"

The man looked confused for a second, and then straightened up slightly. "I'm the mayor of this town! I won't let you hurt any of the people in my protection!"

Luffy's brows drew together, but then he laughed. "Why would I hurt anyone in this village? You haven't done anything bad to my nakama. And you were going to make me meat. That means you're a friend!"

Mayor froze in place. Slowly, his mind flickered back on. "H-huh? But you are the King of the Pirates, aren't you?"

Luffy thought for a second. _Maybe this man will make me some more meat if he thinks I'm just a traveler. Yeah, that might work!_

Mayor watched as the man drew in a breath and spoke quickly out of the side of his mouth. "NoI'mjustatraveleronmywayacrosstheislandcanIhavemoremeat?"

If the situation had been less dire, Mayor would've face palmed. This man clearly couldn't lie. But… that would mean that he would be telling the truth about being the King of Pirates! His jaw dropped. The man- no, the Pirate King, blinked at him through deceivingly naïve eyes. _This man… is the strongest in the entire world._

What was wrong with the universe?

He took a deep breath. "I'll make you more meat, just wait a second." He slowly picked up the frying pan and started as if going to the stove. Quick as a flash, he turned around and swung the heavy pan straight for the pirate's face. Strangely, he seemed to miss contact, and swung around wildly before landing solidly on the ground. _What happened to the pirate? _

A voice spoke up behind him. "What was that for, ossan?"

Mayor's jaw dropped again. _How did he-_

"Haki," Straw Hat said. "Comes in useful sometimes."

_So he's a Haki user. Kenbunshoku at least, by the looks of it. This is a problem! How am I going to keep the village safe?_ He panicked. _We don't need any pirates pillaging and raping!_ He hesitantly got back on his feet and rubbed his aching back.

Luffy was watching this with wide eyes. First the man starts to make him meat, and then he tries to hit him. Why was he acting so funny? He started toward the odd man. "We aren't going to hurt anything, if that's what you're wondering." He said truthfully.

The man sneered. "I don't need to be a genius to tell that you're lying. All pirates do is hurt things. Especially if you are the King of them all!"

Luffy was upset. "Listen, Ossan. I'm not gonna do anything bad. I was just exploring, and I got hungry. Can I please have some food?" When the man didn't reply, he started again. "What's your name?"

Silence.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I-… already am… the King of the Pirates. Huh, I almost forgot."

The man unconsciously cracked a small smile. This man reminded him of the village children. Surely it was just good luck that allowed him to claim the title of Pirate King. _I'll just try to get him off the island peacefully,_ he thought, _and then everything will be alright._

"My name is Mayor," he said. "I'm the mayor of this town."

The boy cracked a smile. "Nice to meetcha, Ossan. You can call me Luffy. Can you make me some meat?"

Mayor laughed and threw another pound on the skillet. "You said there were more of you pirates on the island," he said. "Where are they?"

Luffy grinned. "Dunno. I left before anyone could stop me."

"Stop you? You're the Pirate King!"

A shishishi soon followed. "Yeah, but my crew is awesome. Do you want to hear about them?"

Mayor shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Well, I've got this musician skeleton with an afro, and a cyborg who works as a shipwright, and-"

* * *

In multiple places around the island, the crew was exploring. Robin and Chopper had entered the small library and were poring through the books. Nami was shopping along the biggest street, dragging Sanji along with her to carry her bags. Zoro and Brook had gone to the only place they thought they could get their swords polished professionally, and Usopp and Franky had gone to the junkyard to look for spare parts.

Robin looked up sharply and Chopper shivered in his seat.

Nami grabbed Sanji's sleeve, and Sanji (besides being insanely happy about Nami on his arm) felt a chill in the air.

Zoro felt the Wado Ichimonji creak in it's sheath. Brook's afro deflated slightly.

Usopp kept hearing noises that gave him goose bumps. Franky had a terrible premonition.

All of them, in their different locations, looked around. Something was definitely off. _Someone_ was getting into trouble.

"Lufffffy!" they all sighed, and went back to what they were doing.

* * *

"And there's my navigator who loves only money and tangerines, and a swordsm- ACHOOOO!"

Luffy rubbed his nose violently.

"Someone must be talking about you." Mayor put in.

Luffy grinned and nodded. "I hope it was good!"

* * *

The townspeople had gone slowly back into their normal routine. They had seen the pirate crew around, but they didn't seem like they were going to harm anyone, so they let them be. The lookout was back in his crows nest with his telescope. He kept wondering about the pirate ship. _What had the pirates been doing?_ He couldn't see their ship now. _Maybe they continued on?_ "Ah, well. Back to work!"

It had been barely more than a minute when the lookout spotted something unusual. It looked like another ship. _Why would there be one out here?_ The almost never received visitors and the first pirate ship had been a rarity in itself. Sure enough, when he focused the lens, he could make out the faint shape of a large ship, and flaying from the mask, a Jolly Roger.

His trembling hand dropped the telescope, and he stumbled quickly down the stairs. "PIRATES!" He screamed out. "There's another pirate ship approaching!"

The townspeople all stared at him. This was a joke, wasn't it? There was no possible way that another pirate crew could be passing through. The only got a visitor every other year or so. They all rushed to the shore for the second time that day. Cries rose up as they realized that the lookout was telling the truth. There was another ship coming towards them. They all stared in silence as they drew closer and closer. By the time the ship had moored as close to the shore as it could, some of the citizens of Rumtown had fainted. Pirates! On their island!

A long plank bridge was lowered to the edge of the water line. Across it trudged a tall man with bright red hair, followed by a grey haired man, and a man with yellowish dreadlocks and a gun. The leader waved dismissively behind him and the plank pulled back. He turned to the people gathered watching him. He glanced at the faded welcoming sign lurking crookedly on a nearby tree.

"Rumtown, eh?" he asked with a carefree smile. "Now that must be good luck, because I need a drink!"

**So, we've found Shanks. (And Benn and Yasopp. Suspicious people, aren't they?) Well, we'll see what happens next. I don't know about you, but I want to see Shanks surprised, so I think that I'll make it so he doesn't know that Luffy's Pirate King yet. I'll think up a good excuse, don't worry. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, it's RDA. You guys are so lucky this week. I actually took the time to right a somewhat long chapter. Enjoy it, please!**

Luffy was gnawing happily on his meat. "This is good, Ossan. Thanks!"

The poor, poor man leaned against the wall. This kid was crazy.

"I mean it," the strange pirate continued. "It's yummy. Not as good as Sanji's, though."

"That's your cook, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Silence continued for a few seconds- that felt like hours- before Luffy finished his meat. As he gulped the last of the food, he glanced toward the door. "Hey, Ossan. I'm gonna go explore, ok? I'm not gonna kill or 'nything."

Luffy looked back toward the man who had given him food. He looked conflicted. _Does he still think that I'll go kill all the villagers?_ Luffy thought. "You can come with me if you want to," he told Mayor. "Then you can be sure that I won't attack anybody."

Mayor slowly nodded and agreed to the deal. "Tell you what," he said. "I can show you the best place to eat and drink around here. Then, once you're done exploring, you can leave."

Luffy shishishi'ed. "Alright, Ossan! Let's go eat!"

Mayor stared. It really shouldn't surprise him anymore. He'd seen this boy eat; he'd acted as if he was starving. He just couldn't believe that he was still hungry.

Luffy bounced out of the door and into the open. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Mayor darted after him. "NO! You can't go out like that!"

Luffy paused momentarily. "Why not?"

"You're the KING OF THE PIRATES!" Mayor choked out. "Someone is bound to recognize you!"

The kid's brow wrinkled. "And?"

Mayor sighed. "I don't know, put on a cloak or something."

He walked over to the corner of the room and pulled a dark cloak off of a hook. "Here, put this on. It's a spare."

"Thanks!" Luffy grinned as he slipped it on. "Can we go now?"

Mayor glanced around. There wasn't anyone spying on them, right? No witness and no one can ever prove that he took the King of the Pirates out for a walk around town. "Let's go, kid." He said.

* * *

Shanks blinked and looked around. "What's up?" he asked. No one said a single word. "What, never seen a pirate before?" he joked. Still there was no answer. "Ah," he said understandingly. "It's okay; we aren't going to rape and pillage, etc." Pause. "Okay, you got me. Maybe a little pillaging." When he didn't get an answer he turned to Benn and Yasopp. "Are they dead?"

"I don't think so, Shanks. If they are, their dead bodies seem to have all adopted a look of shock as you stepped on shore," Yasopp said sarcastically.

Shanks rolled his eyes. "I get it, I get it." He looked over his shoulder to the villagers. "Where's the nearest place to eat and drink?" Still they didn't answer. He sighed and started walking farther inland. Come on, you two. Let's go find the place on our own."

With no further ado, they left the stunned villagers standing there, frozen in shock.

Shanks whistled as he walked through the diminutive town. "Is the excess happiness really necessary?" Yasopp grumbled. Shanks laughed.

"You're just upset because you weren't the one who found the treasure!"

"That's not true!" Yasopp protested. "And Benn didn't find it first either!"

"Well, yeah," Shanks answered. "But he wasn't the last one there out of the entire crew."

"I told you, I got sidetracked."

"If I remember correctly, you had said that you were attacked by… flying monkeys."

Yasopp nodded. "Exactly! I told you, they just appeared out of nowhere."

Yasopp was fuming. Benn was trying to hold back chuckles, and Shanks was failing that very thing. "Well, I didn't expect the mastermind behind that evil plan was a witch. It's entirely possible that she had- pfff- flying monkeys as her evil henchmen. She was hard to beat until one of the crew tripped with a bucket of water and it sprayed all over her. What kind of witch melts in water, anyway?"

They were still looking for a bar along the streets. It really should be easier to spot than this, shouldn't it?

"Well," Benn said. "We really need to avoid sea tornados for sure now. We were gone for over a week. No news, no den den mushi connection, no anything."

Shanks nodded. "We'll find a place soon. There will be newspapers there."

Just then, Yasopp spotted a bar-y looking building. Two suspicious men had just entered it. He pointed it out to the others, if not somewhat reluctantly. "Over there."

"Ah!" Shanks brightened up. "Finally!" He started to make a dash for the doors.

"Hey!" Benn shouted. "Get back here!"

Shanks slowly turned around. "Why?!"

Benn rolled his eyes and tossed him a cloak that he had had in his bag. "I don't know, maybe someone will recognize one of the Yonko." He said sarcastically.

Shanks nodded and threw it on. "Good idea. Thanks. You two should put some on if you're coming with me."

"Actually," Yasopp put in. "I want to find a little thingy for this thingy I'm gonna work on."

Shanks raised an eyebrow. "Could you, perhaps, tell me what this thing is?"

Yasopp shook his head. "I don't know what it's going to do, but it's going to defend the ship against monkeys." He said solemnly.

Benn chuckled with amusement. "Not this I gotta see." He said. "Sorry, Captain. I'm going to go with Yasopp. No bar fights, even for defending people, ok? I really don't want to cause a commotion when we really need to stop here."

Shanks grinned. "Since when do I do that?"

The other two refrained from talking and walked away.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Luffy and the mayor were casually walking the streets of Rumtown. Mayor pointed out the place he was talking about to Luffy. Luffy looked at it curiously. _Well, it smells good._ He thought. _It's got to have some good food!_ They walked suspiciously unsuspicious into the building.

Luffy and Mayor took a seat at a table in the corner of the room. There were very few people in there for some reason. _Maybe they're all fishing?_ Mayor thought absentmindedly. _Nah, that's ridiculous._

"Hey, you!" Luffy shouted. "I want everything!"

The poor man to at which looked shocked. "All of it?" Luffy nodded vehemently. He sighed and walked behind the doors in the back. "Yes, sir. Coming right up."

"So, Luffy," he said, trying to make conversation. "What are you going to do now? After you've become you-know-what?"

Luffy stared at him. "You-know-what? What's that?"

Mayor face palmed. "You know…" he leaned closer."Pirate King?"

"Oh! That!" Luffy laughed hard. "I almost forgot."

"Remember what I said before that, Luffy? What are you going to do now?" he continued with a small grimace on his face.

Luffy looked at him with a strange look on his face. "Well, I want to go back to the East Blue and say hi to Dadan and Makino, and maybe I'll see Granddad and talk to him- but I want to see one person before I do that."

Mayor was listening to him with interest. "East Blue? That's where you're from? That's the weakest sea!" He took a deep breath. "I'm assuming that Dadan and Makino are friends of yours, and your Granddad is obviously family, but who is this other person you want to meet?"

Luffy got a wistful look in his eyes and was about to answer when the door opened again. In walked a strange cloaked man from out of the street. _Oh, that's right,_ Luffy thought. _I probably look strange with this cloak on, too. _The man glanced around and settled at a table next to them. Luffy glanced at him again. He was strong, he could tell. This would be trouble if he decided that he wanted to fight.

Luffy looked up when the man arrived with his food. He was amazed by all the food. "Yes! This is going to be delicious!" he said happily. The strange man at the other table snorted quietly. Luffy gazed at him innocently. "What?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasopp and Benn had gotten directions to the junkyard and were digging through the scraps looking for usable parts.

"I can't believe that you're going to make a device to defeat flying monkeys." Benn grumbled.

Yasopp frowned as he shifted through a pile of metal parts. "It could happen!"

"In your dreams!" Benn shot back. "I think you ate a magic mushroom or something."

"They were real!"

"Sure, sure."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Hey, look, Benn! I think that there are other people over there."

Benn stared into the distance. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Let's go check them out. Maybe they have some parts I can use!" With no further ado, the brave sniper of the Red-Haired pirates darted away.

* * *

Shanks stared at the man you had ordered all of that food. Was he seriously going to eat all of it? Even if this man was a D, this was ridiculous! Where did he put it?

The man had noticed Shanks staring at him. "What?" he asked, appearing to be studying him from underneath the hood of his dark cloak. "Do you need something?"

Shanks recoiled. This man- he was clearly more powerful than he had assumed. His strength of will resembled that of the marine rank of Admiral or higher. _What is a big fish like him doing on this tiny island? _He thought. _He can't be an admiral, he's too small. He didn't seem particularly threatening at first glance, but now that I really look at him…_ _I can't tell what he looks like because of that cloak. Maybe he's a pirate. But who?_

The man spoke again. "What do you want?"

Shanks peered at him from underneath his own hood. "Are you a pirate?"

The weaker man at the table of the strong one froze. The strong one didn't flinch an inch. "And what if I am?"

Shanks grinned, even if the other couldn't see it. "I'd say that it would be better for me than if you were a marine."

The other man relaxed. "So you're a pirate, too. That's good. But I didn't know that there were more on the island. Mayor?"

The other man (Whose name was apparently Mayor.) looked nearly terrified. "I didn't either!" He turned to Shanks. "How long have you been on this island?"

Shanks smiled. "Don't worry, we just got here."

Mayor visibly relaxed. "That's good."

Shanks then turned to the strong one. "So… Who are you?"

He laughed. "Not telling! Who are you?"

"Not telling!"

Both of the powerful men laughed at the other. "Kenbunshoku Haki?" They asked at the same time. "Yes!" They said again.

Shanks put his arm around the man's shoulders. "We're going to be such great friends!" he said cheerily.

The other man laughed and bonked him on the head as a response.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up, Sniper!" Benn shouted. "You really want those parts, don't you?"

Yasopp didn't stop. "Yeah, and I want to know who these people are."

Finally Benn caught up with him. "Why aren't you that fast in battle?" he asked.

Yasopp answered with a glare. "Let's go talk to the strange people."

Benn rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Hey!" Yasopp shouted. "Who are you?" One of the two people turned around. His appearance made the two men stare. His body seemed to be made primarily of metal parts. _Ouch,_ Benn thought. _That looks painful._

"My name is Franky." The cyborg said loudly. "And who are you?"

"People! Can you help me find some parts?" Yasopp said.

The cyborg looked at him, puzzled. "Sure, what do you need it for?"

Yasopp looked to the left guiltily. Benn answered for him. "He wants to build a machine to defeat flying monkeys."

Yasopp subtly kicked him as Franky laughed. "SUPER! Then we can help." He murmured something to the man working on a machine sitting on the ground. The other man nodded and his hands flew faster. Franky shouted back to the two men. "We'll make a prototype and you can mess around with it."

"Oh. Thanks." Yasopp said. "I'll use that. What are you doing out here? Do you live here?" he inquired.

Franky laughed boomingly. "No, we're just passing through on our ship. And you?"

"The same."

Yasopp watched the young man with his back to him admiringly. "That's some pretty good work you're doing there," he shouted to him. "Are you a shipwright?"

Both of the men laughed. Franky's laugh boomed the loudest. "No," the cyborg shouted. "That would be me!"

"Sorry," Yasopp said. "What does he do, then?"

"This guy? He's our sniper. Why?"

Yasopp beamed. "Cool! I'm a sniper, too! Where is your weapon? Can I look at it?"

The sniper jerked a thumb behind his back at a strange forked green stick lying on the ground. As Yasopp went to pick it up, Franky started talking, and Benn watched warily. "I'll apologize for this guy; once he's in a project, there is no time for anything else."

Yasopp laughed as he studied the weapon. It appeared to be a slingshot of some kind. "I understand completely," he said. "I might get like that sometimes."

Benn nodded in agreement. Yasopp shot a look at him. "So," Franky said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through, stealing occasional things, trying to avoid marines, the usual." Yasopp said distractedly. He was surprised and a little angry when Benn hit him over the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You just told them that we were pirates!"

"Did I really?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"That's not going to work!"

They both glance nervously at the two men, wondering if they were going to freak out. They really didn't want to beat these people up. Strangely, they both looked as if this was normal. There was no freaking out what so ever.

"Well," Yasopp said. "I'd thought that you two would panic at the mention of pirates."

The look he received was a strange one. "Why would we freak out?" At the confused looks he elaborated. "We're pirates, too."

"No way!" Benn said incredulously. "What are the chances?"

"Yeah, funny, right?" Franky said.

Yasopp stepped closer to the one on the ground. "If you're pirates," he said suspiciously. "Then you won't mind telling us what crew you belong to and why another one is here as well."

Franky narrowed his eyes and the one on the ground straightened up.

"Well," Yasopp said impatiently. "Spit it out."

**So? You like? I'm going to do a second merge story within the story on Yasopp and Usopp. It won't be as long, and it will always be secondary, focusing mainly and Shanks and Luffy.** **I hope you liked it. Reviews are nice, also. Lastly, this is a quick edit only a few hours after publishing: I now realize that the line breaks I've been using when I write them have not been showing up. I'm fixing that right now. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, lectores. There's a short chapter this time, to make up for my longer-than-usual chapter last week. Firstly, to answer a question (worded as a statement) I received; I believe I should tell you that cloaks are the best disguise in the world. Also, Shanks and Luffy haven't officially met in fourteen years- by my timeline. He's twenty-one here. "Wow, you must be that kid I lent my hat to over a decade ago. I can't tell what you look like, but you just have that vibe." Cloaks are amazing disguises, ladies and gents. They're so mysterious! Believe it for the sake (read: alcoholic drink. Not really. I've been watching too many subs.) of non-canon invention. I'm sorry for being sarcastic, and thank you. **

Cheerful shouts were coming from the bar, enough to make any casual passerby to stop and stare. What could be going on in there?

Inside the bar, two famous pirates were eating drinking together, both unaware of the others' infamy. What could possibly go wrong? Luffy was shoveling food into his mouth under the hood, and Shanks was watching with a bemused expression. "So, how old are you?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uhnty uhn!" Luffy shouted back through his food.

Shanks frowned. What was that?

Mayor slapped the top of his head. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" he scolded. "Be polite."

Shanks leaned back slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

After looking around to assure that no one was listening, Mayor answered. "I'm the mayor of this town," he answered. "I'm taking this guy for a- uh, tour- around the village. "Mainly for food." He looked down at the floor gloomily.

"Dahahaha! That's ironic! Why is a man like you guiding a pirate around town for?"

"Don't look at me like that! I just want him to leave!"

Mayor took another deep breath in indignation. "Besides, what was I supposed to do about it? He's the- mmmph!"

What he was about to say had been cut off by a hand reaching out from under the cloak that the man was wearing, which was much like his own. _If he's wearing a cloak like I am_, he thought,_ he must be as famous as me. No doubt he doesn't want to get recognized either. _

"What was he about to say?" Shanks asked suspiciously. "You're the what?"

The man shook his head. "It's nothing. Forget it."

Shanks slung his arm over the man's shoulders again. "C'mon, you can tell me! What was he going to say? It's no big deal; we're both pirates, right?"

* * *

Across the island, Franky and a focused Usopp were being stared down by a suspicious sniper. Franky waved his hand at the two other pirates. "Why do you need to know?" he asked casually, trying to stall them. He liked these guys and he didn't want them to run away. And they would run away once they realized that the two guys they'd met in a junkyard belonged to the crew of the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy.

Now Benn raised an eyebrow. "Why won't you tell us? You got something to hide?"

Franky sighed. "Ok, how about this: You tell us you your captain is, and then we'll do the same."

Yasopp gave a self assured glace to Benn. "I don't think we'll have a problem with that," he said proudly. "We'll gladly tell you."

Franky took off his sunglasses and cleaned them off on his shirt. "I'm waiting."

Benn smirked. "No need to get impatient. If you want to know, we'll tell you. The crew that we belong to is that of the Yonko Red-Haired Shanks." He then stepped back to judge their reactions. The man on the ground's shoulders tightened slightly, and then went back down. The cyborg laughed and snapped his sunglasses back on. Well, that was disappointing.

Yasopp frowned. "Why aren't you running? Or, at least, why aren't you panicking?"

Franky shrugged. "Why would we? We've been meaning to say hello to you guys for a while now."

"Say- say hello?!" Yasopp stuttered. "Don't you know how powerful we are?"

"Don't you know how powerful we are?" the sniper on the ground countered, speaking up for the first time.

Benn frowned. "There aren't many people who don't run from us. Who are you?"

The cyborg sized him up. "You ever heard of the Pirate King?"

"Gol D. Roger? He died ages ago. There's no way-"

"No, not the old one," Franky said. "The new one."

Yasopp laughed. "There hasn't been a Pirate King in nearly thirty years. You expect us to believe that there's a new King?"

"As of yesterday," Franky said confusedly. "Didn't you hear?"

"We've been unable to get a newspaper for a few weeks."

Yasopp cut in before any of the two other pirates could speak. "Even if you're lying, I want to know what crew you're on."

"Fine," Franky said. "The new Pirate King, and our Captain, is Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

Back at the bar, Shanks was trying to get the strange man to open up and tell him some more information. "So, you're the-?" he prodded, trying to get the man to finish.

The man shrugged. "I'm a well known pirate. That is it."

Shanks grinned. "So am I, and there is no way that is it. There's something more. Tell me!"

The cloaked man frowned. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm your best friend!"

With that, the cloak that Shanks was wearing slid off of one shoulder, shortly exposing his missing arm. Mayor gasped and the strong man leaned closer. "You only have one arm?" he asked curiously. "My friend only has one arm, too."

"What happened to it?" Shanks asked.

Another piece of meat vanished from the table. "Sea King," the man explained shortly.

Shanks laughed. "What an- oh." He swallowed his pride and kept asking. "Tell me."

"No!" the man said shortly.

Mayor looked nervously around. "Just tell him, kid. Then maybe he'll leave you alone."

"Kid?" Shanks inquired. "Exactly how old are you? With that level of Haki I guessed over thirty."

Laughter rang from their table. "Nope!" the man chuckled out. "I'm only twenty-one."

Shanks raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm impressed. Good job. What's your bounty?"

He shrugged again. "Lots of zeros."

Shanks laughed. "That's nice. Now, what was the mayor of this fine town about to say?"

Just as he was about to deny again, Mayor spoke up. "He's the Pirate King!" he broke out anxiously.

* * *

Both Yasopp and Benn's jaws hit the ground. "What?! Luffy is King of the Pirates?! No way!"

Both of the other pirates laughed this time. "Exactly!"

"But- but he's only a kid!"

"Actually," Franky put in, "He's over twenty years old."

They freaked out. "He's over twenty? Where has the time gone? How long has it been?"

"Oh no," Yasopp moaned. "That means that my kid is over twenty, too. This is going to be the most awkward meeting ever."

The man sitting on the ground froze. "You have a kid?" he asked quietly.

Yasopp automatically glanced at him and tried to discern what he was getting at.

The sniper on the ground stood up a placed the strange thing he was working on on the ground. "I just want to know," he said. "If you happen to be from the East Blue."

Yasopp was suspicious. "Yeah, I'm from the East Blue. Syrup Village, why?"

The man turned around and Yasopp got a good look at his face, especially the abnormally long nose. Wait. An abnormally long nose? Hometown questions? Yasopp leaned forward slightly. "You said you were Luffy's sniper? How did he pick you up?"

"This is out of the blue," Benn murmured to himself, "Where is he going with this?" He studied the man. He had long, dark curly hair, a strange long nose, and was fairly muscular. He looked a little familiar, although he couldn't tell why.

The sniper shrugged. "My village was attacked by pirates, Luffy helped out, said he wanted me on his crew."

"You were only a kid then, I'm assuming," Yasopp said. "So why did he want you?'

"Hey!" the man objected. "I've always been powerful! By the time I was ten I had eight thousand men fighting for me!"

Benn started laughing. "That's why he looks familiar, he reminds me of you!" he said.

Yasopp shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you say. Again, kid, why did Luffy pick up you?"

The kid- or man, depending on how he looked at it- gave him a big grin. "Apparently he met my father when he was a kid and recognized me from all the stuff my Pops said about me when he'd had too much to drink.

Benn and Yasopp shared a glance. Didn't this sound familiar?

**How'd you like it? Is there too much side story in here? Next time I'll concentrate on Shanks and Luffy, okay? Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day. Review please! –Reference D. Anime**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyo! Seriously lectores, I pride myself in being a somewhat dependable author. I try to update every Sunday, even if I don't want to or really have any time. You guys are first! I'm running out of ideas, so this is what popped into my head as I was writing. To make matters more interesting, this is going to be the reveal chapter of this fic. Also, if you like the stories I'm writing, check out the ones Anjelle and Kitsune Foxfire write, if you haven't already. They're like the god/esses of One Piece fanfiction. **

Quick as a flash, Luffy used Haoshoku Haki to knock out all of the locals in the tavern. He didn't need any witnesses for what was about to happen. Shanks looked approvingly at him over his mug of suspicious alcoholic drink before fully realizing what the Mayor had just said. Mayor protested vehemently at the poor treatment of his fellow citizens.

Luffy watched his new friend choke on his newly filled drink, and then spit it all over the poor man next to him. He pounded his chest, trying to clear up his airway. His attempts were aided by the Luffy, who smacked his back with a hardened fist. "Thank you," he gasped. "I owe you one."

Luffy nodded solemnly. "It would be bad if you died."

"Why would that be?" The man, whom Luffy had dubbed 'Cloaky' asked curiously.

"You remind me of someone. I have to go find him soon, too."

Cloaky nodded. "I can understand that. But first, why did he call you "Pirate King?"

Luffy shot a glare at Mayor, who shrunk back into his seat. He sighed. "Well, I might as well tell you. He called me Pirate King because I _am_."

Cloaky glowered at him. "That's not funny! Captain Roger was the last Pirate King, and no one has found Raftel yet!"

"Actually," Mayor broke in. "He did- yesterday."

"Wait," Luffy spoke out suddenly. "Did you say Captain Roger?"

"Yes, I did," a smirk wider than the one that was given now couldn't be found on the surface of the world. "I was on Gol D. Roger's crew when he was Pirate King, alongside Dark King Rayleigh and- even if I don't think I need to say this- Yonko Buggy the Clown.

Mayor fainted.

Cloaky grinned. "Well? Impressed?"

Instead, Luffy just yawned. "Cool! I'll say hello to _Ray-san_ next time I see him."

"Huh? _You_ know Rayleigh?"

"Yep!" Luffy chirped happily. "He taught me how to use Haki!"

Cloaky groaned. This didn't seem to be going well for him. However, he still looked like he wanted to break Luffy into tiny pieces and feed him to a bananawani.

Luffy sighed again. "Whatever you think, it's true. My crew and I found it the day before this one. We beat a lot of people and stuff! How do you not know this? It's all over the news."

Cloaky scoffed. "Yeah, right. I've been gone for less than a month. You can't fool me like that. Besides, I already know who's going to become Pirate King."

Luffy was now definitely interested. "Who?" he asked.

The man in the cloak puffed up with pride. "It's gonna be a little kid I met in the Blues fourteen years ago!"

Luffy paused. "The Blues?" When Cloaky nodded his conformation, Luffy hesitantly started to speak again.

"The… East Blue?" This was way too coincidental. If this wasn't- he couldn't say his name- then he didn't know what else would fit in.

Cloaky frowned. "How did you know that? I- I mean, … maybe."

"Hey," Luffy whispered. "Take off your hood, Shanks."

The cloaked man- Shanks- froze. "How did you know who I was?"

Luffy managed to produce a beaming smile. "I missed you! I can't believe that we didn't recognize each other!"

With that, he flung his whole body at the confused Yonko. "Ehh?!" Shanks shouted. "Get this crazy guy off of me! Anybody? Help!" His Haki was useless against this approach, and all other people in the vicinity were unconscious. As if he heard his name being thought of, Mayor woke up. He drank in the sight of the Pirate King hugging another powerful pirate and promptly fainted again.

Finally, Shanks stood still and waited for the insane pirate to de-latch himself from his torso. At last, Luffy let go, wiping tears from his eyes. "Shanks!" he cried joyfully. "Where've you been? I was looking for you! I've still got your hat!"

At the last words spoken, Shanks froze. "What did you say?" he spoke softly. "My… hat?"

With a flourish and a snigger, Shanks found his long-gone hat back on his head. The familiar weight rested gently on his skull, bringing back memories of his days sailing with Captain Roger, getting into fights with Buggy, traveling the seas, and a small boy with a big appetite who loudly proclaimed that he was going to become King of the Pirates.

"…Luffy?" he tried questioningly.

A hand darted out of his fellow pirate's cloak, pushing back both of their hoods. As Shanks' eyes adjusted to the light, they darted toward the other man's face. When the darkness cleared, all Shanks could focus on was a no-longer-young Luffy's face beaming right in front of him.

* * *

Back at the junkyard, the four strange pirates continued conversing.

"Hey!" Benn said. "That sounds like Yasopp!"

"Shut up," Yasopp warned quietly.

"You should hear him when he's drunk, going on and on-"

"Shut up!" Yasopp said again, a little louder.

"-He won't shut up about his son, who he hasn't seen in years-"

"SHUT UP!" Yasopp roared.

All was silent as they watched the sniper catch his breath. "I just don't want to talk about it, ok?" he said. "I'll go see him later."

"How will you know how to find him?" the versatile sniper asked slowly.

Yasopp glanced at him. "I don't know, but I'll do it somehow," he said. "I'll find him one way or another."

Just as Usopp was about to say something, Franky interrupted. "We've got to keep working," he said. "I've already been too friendly. I guess I'm just confident that been on the Pirate King's crew will protect me. We need to get back to work."

The other two pirates shrugged and started walking away, for getting about their original purpose.

"Hey!" Usopp burst out, looking at Yasopp's retreating back. "I know where he is!"

Yasopp froze and turned around slowly. He sprinted back to Usopp and grabbed his shoulders. "Where!?" he asked excitedly.

"Whoa," Benn and Franky both said, pulling him off poor Usopp. "Hold it!"

Yasopp calmed himself down and peered back at Usopp. "You know him?"

"Very well."

"Where is he, then?"

Usopp took a deep breath. "Not in Syrup. His mother died, he lived alone, he fought off pirates, joined the Straw Hat crew, sailed the Grand Line, and became the sniper of the Pirate King."

All was silent.

**So? How did I do? Was it believable? I believe that there will be one more chapter after this, just to warn you. If there is something you want to see or hear, review with your opinion. Thanks! –Reference D. Anime**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, lectores, m'sorry. This probably won't be any good. This is the only chapter that I've written that's been under a thousand words. I'll see you at the end of the chapter. **

Shanks looked into Luffy's face, the face he hadn't seen in fourteen years. It was older and more mature, with some scars and a dark tan that hadn't been there before. Was this really Luffy? He really couldn't have changed this much, right? Shanks hung his head. "Luffy?" he asked.

"Yes?" Luffy answered innocently.

"So… How've you been?"

"Fine!"

There was silence for a few moments, then-

"EHHHH?! You're the Pirate King?!"

Luffy frowned. "You're just getting that now? Man, and I thought that you'd know that already."

Shanks sputtered. "I was gone! How did you get there anyway?"

"I beat them up!" He said simply.

"But you're only a kid!" Shanks wailed. "There's no way!"

Luffy sighed and rummaged in Mayor's bag. He pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Shanks. "There!" he exclaimed happily. "Proof."

Shanks scanned the paper thoroughly. As he looked up he leaned heavily on a chair. "P-pirate king." He muttered under his breath. "Anchor is Pirate King."

Luffy leaned in and frowned. "Why do you still call me that? You know I'm now the most powerful man in the world, right?"

Shanks seemed to get a bit of his old humor back. "Well," he said crisply. "No matter how powerful you are, you still can't ever swim!"

Luffy jumped up and down rapidly. "Nuh uh! I can make up for not swimming! Plus Zoro and Sanji always pick me up if I fall in!"

"Who're Zoro and Sanji, Luffy?" Shanks asked curiously.

"Zoro's my swordsman and Sanji's my cook." Luffy answered cheerfully. "They don't get along well at all!"

Shanks sighed and sat down in a chair. "I feel like I'm missing something. Why don't you tell me about your crew, Luffy? Are they better than mine?"

"You bet! There's Nami the Navigater-"

"Ooh! The pretty one with the kleptomaniac habit?'

"Yep! Usopp, our sniper-"

"Yasopp's son?! He's your sniper? What'd you do?"

"Beat up some pirates! Chopper, the doctor-"

"Isn't he a reindeer?"

"He's a reindeer and the doctor! Robin is the smart one-"

"The Ohara girl? Man, why do you have all the pretty ones, I only got Benn-"

"She's pretty?"

"…Never mind, kid."

"Oh, and Franky is a cyborg-"

"Isn't he the apprentice of the Fishman who built Captain Roger's ship?"

"Uh huh! He built my ship, too. Lastly, there's Brook, our musician-"

"I've never heard of him, what era does he belong to?"

"The one about sixty years ago! No wonder you haven't met him!"

"What? How old is he? Eighty?!"

"Ninety- two, actually. But you can't tell, since he's just a skeleton-"

"Eek! Why do you have a skeleton on your crew?"

"B'cause he can sing good!"

"I won't even-"

In the cornor, Mayor watched thoughtfully. They seemed to fit together rather well. Actually, they both seemed rather harmless. It was amazing that these two idiots were the some of the most wanted men in the world. In Luffy's case, really, he was the most wanted man. Watching them laugh, he decided one thing. Some pirates weren't all bad.

* * *

It was pure discomfiture over at the junkyard. Franky was looking curiously at Usopp, Usopp was looking uncomfortably at the ground, and the two pirates serving under Red-Haired Shanks were Enel'ing at Usopp.

It was Usopp that broke the silence. "Well!" he said cheerfully. "We're gonna go back to the ship! Right, Franky?"

He started to walk quickly away. Before he could go much further, Yasopp darted behind him and grabbed him around the waist. When Usopp started flailing, he threw him to the ground.

"Hey!" Usopp sputtered indignantly. "What was that for?" Yasopp leaned over, close to Usopp's face.

"That," he said chillingly, "Was because you didn't send me a letter. I could've known that you were on Luffy's ship and visited you much sooner. Finishing up that sentence, he pulled Usopp to his feet and gave him a hug.

The other two were standing off to the side looking on. Franky was bawling his eyes out and Benn was shaking his head.

"Those two," he said despairingly. "Will always be idiots."

Franky turned to Benn. "But it's so heartwarming! C'mon man, give me hug!"

Benn's eyes widened and he ran back in the direction of the ship.

**Gomen, lectores. I know that this was short. I'm not feeling well right now and the letters are swirling around on the screen. There might be a longer chapter next week, there might not be. Next chapter will probably be the two crews meeting up. Maybe the remaining Marines will show up. What do you think about Vice-Admiral Jonathan showing up? Not necessarily to fight, of course. Thanks for reading, and please review. If you have anything yu might like to see, review. I occasionally comply. I will see you soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey lectores. How are you? My cold's better this week, so at least this chapter is over 1,000 words. This is not the last chapter. IT was going to be, but I want to do homework an' stuff. Sunday nights are always set aside for homework. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Shanks and Luffy walked side by side back to the ship. Birds were chirping and the salty sea breeze lifted their hair off of their shoulders. Both Shanks and Luffy reached up instinctively to keep their hat on their head. Shanks was surprised when his hand actually met worn straw, and Luffy's fingers closed on empty air. Shanks snuck a sly glance at the young Pirate King. Luffy's eyes were closed, and even though his aura suggested that he was sad, he was smiling. Shanks sighed and pulled that familiar hat off his head. He circled it with his hands and remembered all the happy memories attached to this hat. It was his Captain's, and that meant a lot to him. However, as he sifted through memories, he found that the one that stuck out the most was that of giving it to Luffy. He smiled as he remembered the kid's expression that day compared to the one it wore now. Luffy sure had grown up, hadn't he? Luffy opened one eye and peered at his quizzically.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked. "Is there something wrong with the hat?"

"Yep!" Shanks said.

Luffy's eyes widened. "What?"

Shanks laughed and threw the hat upwards. "It's not on your head, baka. How can you be the Captain of the Straw Hat pirates when you don't even have a straw hat?"

Luffy looked up at the hat as it drifted down out of the clouds. It wafted side to side as it floated down, landing gently on the crown of his head. His face split into another of his famous wide grins. "Thanks!" He bubbled happily.

Shanks snorted and sucker punched his on the face. "Seriously, though. You're one of the weirdest people I've ever met."

"Mmm."

"Hey… Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it okay to leave that mayor guy unconscious in the bar?"

* * *

Robin glanced up from her book as she saw two people book it past the library. She frowned. _Wasn't one of those people Franky?_ She thought.

* * *

Yasopp and Usopp were walking slowly back to the Sunny, trading sniper stories and 'You'll never believe what my Captain did!" stories. Their steady walking was frequently interrupted by periodic bursts of laughter.

"…and that's how we got a pet squid named Surume!" Usopp finished. Yasopp clutched his sides in mirth.

"Luffy, what are you thinking?" He gasped out. "Man, he's gotten even more crazy over fourteen years!"

Usopp nodded solemnly. "He only has one setting; loudly violent."

Yasopp grinned. "I can't believe that little anchor is your Captain. And to top it off, you guys became the most wanted pirates when we were gone."

"Yeah," Usopp calmed down. "It's sort of hard to believe."

"You'll get used to it eventually," Yasopp said. "Pretty soon it will quiet down again. Then again, it hasn't been quiet for a long time, has it? It's been crazy on the seas since Roger's time."

Usopp hummed uncharacteristically in agreement.

* * *

Nami looked up from her shopping. "Sanji," she said urgently. "Let's go back to the ship."

"Anything for you, Nami-swan!" Sanji grabbed her in a bridal carry and sped away.

"Hey!" the shop keeper shouted. "Come back! You have to pay for that!"

* * *

Shanks and Luffy stopped at the Sunny, preparing to jump aboard.

"Hey, Luffy," Shanks said wonderingly. "This is actually pretty cool. Wait, why are you grabbing my arm- ahhghghgh!"

Shanks and Luffy both flew through the air; Luffy laughing, Shanks screeching confusedly.

With a whistle and a BOOM! Shanks and Luffy made their timely arrival on deck. Luffy bounced back up and laughed happily while Shanks slow stood up and dusted his arms off.

"Luffy," he said menacingly. "What was that?"

Luffy immediately shut up and gradually inched away. "Uhh… It was whatIusuallydotogetontheship?"

Shanks raked his eyes over Luffy's arm. "Really? Because that felt more like an attack."

Luffy shrank nervously into the deck. Shanks reach for his shoulder and plucked him up in the air. "THAT WAS REALLY COOL!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"Seriously! That was awesome!"

Luffy giggled, pleased. "Isn't it cool?"

Shanks nodded vehemently. "And here I thought that being a rubber man was a stupid power for fourteen whole years!"

"I know, right! …Wait… Hey!"

Shanks rolled his eyes as he leisurely walked around the ship's deck. Was that a lion or a sunflower on the masthead? Knowing Luffy, it was both.

"Hey!" a shout came from the distance. "Luffy!"

Shanks turned to Luffy, who was following him around like he was waiting for his reactions to everything. "One of yours, I assume?"

Luffy jumped to the edge and looked over. "Oh! Hi Usopp! Who you'd you find?!"

"You don't recognize me, Anchor?!" a voice shouted up from the person next to the long-nosed sniper.

Luffy's eyes widened. "Yasopp!"

Yasopp laughed. "Well? I'm gonna come up there and show you what you get for recruiting my son onto your silly crew!"

"Nuh uh!" Luffy protested. "They're not that silly!"

On the ground, Usopp was trying to get his father's attention. "Don't mention anything to Luffy about getting on the ship!" He whispered urgently.

"What-"

"Shh! We're taking the ladder!"

Shanks and Luffy met at the ladder on the deck. Shanks and Usopp shook hands, and Luffy and Yasopp exchanged hugs.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Usopp," he said. "I've, uh, heard a lot about you."

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. He talks to much about me when he-" Yasopp slapped a hand over his mouth.

"They get it." He said sullenly.

They all laughed, minus Yasopp.

"So," Yasopp asked. "What're the numbers on the side of the ship for?"

Shanks looked around curiously. "There are numbers on the side of the ship?"

Luffy nodded. "Go look!"

Shanks walked unhurriedly to the edge of the deck. He leaned over and tried to see the side. However, an obviously angry voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey! Who are you?!"

**So? Did you like this one? It was longer than the last one, I swear! I hope you have a nice day! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Arigatō, minna. Thank you for being nice and making me feel happy. I think that I have problems with long chapters. Don't even mention it anymore. I'll try to write longer ones on my next story, which I do not know what is going to be. Please enjoy the story.**

Shanks peered uninterestedly over the side of Luffy's ship. Was it another crewmate? His gaze zeroed in on a bird, then a rock, and then a statue covered in moss- Wait a minute! That was one ugly statue. _The poor man who made it had an obvious lack of inspiration,_ he thought. He shuddered. _Ugh, who would make something as strange as that?_ But then the statue moved. Shanks' hands slipped off of the deck rail and he almost toppled over. He grabbed his sword, trying to disguise the fact that he almost took a tumble into the ocean. He glanced nervously behind him before examining the so called "statue" again.

_Oops. That is definitely not a statue._ If it was, it had changed expressions from angry to irritated suspiciously fast.

"Hey!" the statue-man called out. "I said, 'What are you doing on our ship?"

"Oh!" Shanks brightened. "You're one of Luffy's crewmates?"

Statue-man raised a single green eyebrow. "My name is Roronoa Zoro."

"Ahh. The somewhat narcoleptic swordsman!"

Zoro rested his face in his hand with great annoyance. "Ok, you're one of Luffy's weird friends."

Shanks started chuckling. "You're one to talk, green hair!"

Zoro looked up disbelievingly. "You're kidding, right? You've got- oh."

Shanks watched the swordsman smugly. "Mmm-hmm."

Zoro shrugged. "I guess that means more booze tonight." With that he grabbed onto a rope dangling from the hastily upswept sails and swung over.

Shanks gawked. No respect for their elders, youngsters these days!

When Zoro's feet hit the deck Luffy glanced over. "Zoro!" he shrieked excitedly. "Look who's here!"

Zoro situated himself comfortably against the main mast. "Yep. Guests."

"Not just any guests! Shanks is here!"

One frequently irritated eye opened. "I guessed that by the _red hair_, Luffy."

"Oh." Luffy looked somewhat put-out. All of a sudden he straightened up. "How did you get here anyway? I thought that you were out with Brook."

Zoro shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I thought so, too. But I was walking behind him, and the next time I looked around, Brook wasn't with me and I was back at the ship."

Luffy laughed as Yasopp, Usopp, and Shanks all hit the deck in shock. _Horrible sense of direction! _They thought.

* * *

Brook was whistling cheerfully to himself. "We're almost there, Zoro-_san_!" Receiving no answer, he turned around in confusion. "EHH? ZORO- SAN IS NOT HERE? This shocks me right down to my bones!"

"It is quite easy to do, actually, since I have no skin! Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

* * *

The Sunny rocked gently in the waves of the blue ocean. Somewhere on the deck, there was a very excited boy. "Shanks!" Luffy yelled. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're all on the ship, Luffy." Shanks answered.

"Oh. Where is the ship, Shanks?"

"Calm down, Luffy. I'm sure that they'll all find their way here eventually."

There a slight moment of silence before, "WHERE IS BENN?"

Yasopp frowned, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Last time I saw him he was running from a crying cyborg."

Shanks leaned back and blinked rapidly. "…This… isn't like the flying monkeys, right?"

Yasopp glared at him and pushed his sleeve up. "No, it isn't! They exist, and if you mention them one more time-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" A voice shouted in the distance. All the men rushed to the side of the ship and took in the sight before them.

Benn was running screaming from a very, very large man who looked like he was either going to kill him or hug him.

Shanks hesitantly patted Yasopp on the back. "Sorry."

Yasopp sent him a scathing glance and Shanks removed his hand.

"I'll just mention the big _metal_ elephant in the room, then." Shanks said quietly. "Why is Benn being chased by a crying cyborg?"

He glanced questioningly over at Usopp and Luffy, ignoring Zoro, who'd fallen asleep, only to reveal that Luffy was snickering into the deck boards and Usopp had placed his head in his hands.

"Why, Franky?" He complained.

"Oh! This is another crew member, then."

Luffy pounding the floor with is fist in agreement, trying to catch his breath.

"He's…uh, really interesting, Luffy."

Usopp looked with what looked like a little bit of shame at the wailing cyborg. "He could be a bit more discrete about it, though."

"Somebody help me!" Benn shouted from across the beach.

"C'mere, man! Gimme a hug! It's just so heartwarming!" Franky howled.

Darting across the shifty sand, Benn didn't notice the two people walking toward the colorful ship. He stopped just in time for them to fly up in the air, and to miss a foot narrowly miss clocking him in the face.

"Watch where you're going, old man!" The blonde stranger shouted at Benn.

Benn stopped, aghast. "I'm not that old!" There was a short pause, and then he hesitantly asked, "Am I?"

Blondie rolled his eyes and adjusted the orange-haired lady in his arms. "You almost hit Nami- _swan_!"

"Well, I- Are you flying?!"

The young man smirked, and was prepared to say something, when an excited, "Sanji! Nami! Franky!" Came from the ship.

Benn looked at the ship in annoyance. Who was- Wait. That was Yasopp and his son, and the man to his right must be Captain, so who was that short bouncing guy next to him?

Oh. Short bouncing guy. That could only fit one person that he knew of. Actually, it could fit a lot of people, but the way that this guy bounced was _particularly bouncy_, to say the least. Was he the last one? Yasopp was never going to let him live this one down-

A foot came crashing down, not missing this time.

"Oi! Old man! I'm talking to you, you know!"

**How was it? Please review, unless you're going to flame. I was reading this one review once and I think I might've started crying. Ok, it wasn't that bad, but I just really dislike it when that happens, you know? Guess what? We got another foot to add to our literally six-foot snow drifts, which meant another snow day on Friday. I have absolutely nothing against no-school Fridays, but this was our fifth or sixth snow day, which means another week in June. Yay. That extra day might be why this chapter is slightly higher quality than the others, though. I hope you enjoyed! Have a great day! -RDA**


	9. Chapter 9

**You know how I said six-foot snow drifts last week? That was a mistake. They aren't drifts at all, that's just where they landed without the wind. Mmm-hmm. And instead of adding a week onto the end of the year, they are adding ten minutes to every single school day for the rest of the year. This also gives us room for another snow day, and we're not going to be doing anything in those ten minutes anyway, so that's better than I expected. Enjoy the chapter!**

Shanks watched in horror as the flying blonde man aimed a kick at his first mate's head. Who was he, and why was he carrying a screaming orange-haired girl on his back? _Actually,_ he thought rather detachedly, _that kick looks like it's going to connect any second now. _And connect it did.

Benn felt tremors run through his entire body in response to the _extremely_ powerful, Haki-filled kick aimed at his head, blocked with his arm. When he looked up, he noticed that the strange man's eyes were narrowed.

"Che," blondie said. "Do I know you?"

Benn was perplexed. "Don't think so. Why would you think that?"

The man gently floated down before smirking. "You might be one of the many people I've beaten coming back for a pointless rematch."

Benn's face glowed red. "Why- you!"

Yasopp came running up from behind him. "Calm down, Benn! This is one of Luffy's crewmates!"

Both Benn and Sanji looked at each other critically.

"You're one of Luffy's friends?" Benn asked skeptically.

"Yep. You know Luffy?" Sanji asked, just as so.

Benn straightened up calmly. "I happen to have known him since he was seven," he replied. "How long have you known him?"

Sanji rolled his eyes. Was this guy serious? "I'm Sanji, the cook on his crew. I haven't known him quite as long as you have, but I was one of the original crewmates from the East Blue."

Benn thought, and decided that he would just ignore this 'Sanji' person.

"Hmph! Let's go to the ship." Trying diligently to maintain his dignity, he turned on his heel and walked towards the colorful ship.

Sanji glanced disbelievingly at Yasopp. "Is he… always like this?"

Yasopp nodded sadly. "You get used to it eventually."

"So…" Sanji asked, trying to make small talk. "You look like Usopp. Are you Yasopp?"

While Yasopp nodded, Sanji felt a small tap on his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Nami's glaring face. He hurriedly put her down and smoothed out her shirt.

"Are you ok, Nami- swan?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sanji."

"Yes?"

"I advise you to run far out of the range of my clima tact."

Sanji's face paled almost imperceptibly, and he bolted toward the ship after Benn, with a "You're so beautiful when you're homicidal, Nami dearest!"

* * *

Shanks groaned in shame as he watched Benn walk back to the ship. Had he no shame? He turned jerkily back to Luffy.

"Sorry, kiddo," he said apologetically. "You know how proud he can be."

Luffy didn't stop laughing. "They haven't changed at all! And don't worry, Shanks. We're all a bunch of buffoons!"

Shanks raised his eyebrow for what felt like the hundredth time. "Uh, buffoons?"

Usopp banged his head on the deck, hands over his head. "Luffy! Do you know what that even means?"

Luffy blinked innocently. "Doesn't it mean nice people?"

"NO!" the all shouted collectively. "Who told you that?"

Luffy crinkled his eyebrows. "I think it was Akainu. 'Cause I told him that I wouldn't mess with him when we beat him."

Shanks sighed and folded his hands. "Someone help this poor old pirate."

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi! You should've seen his face, Shanks! He was so surprised!"

"I wish I could've been there. It sounded like a pretty major showdown. Who all showed up?"

Just as the young captain was about to answer, Benn jumped on the deck, followed by Yasopp, Sanji, and lastly, an irate Nami.

Nami ignored her twitching brow as she wiped her hands on her shorts. "I assume that you're Shanks," she stated. "These idiots must be yours. I'm Nami, the navigator."

Shanks grinned slyly at her. "It's always nice to meet a beautiful lady. It's a pleasure, sweetheart."

Nami stared at him, somewhat freaked out. "You're… like, Luffy's father figure." She stated slowly. "Don't hit on me."

Shanks sighed dejectedly. "Shame."

She glared at Benn and Yasopp, as if she was daring them to say something.

Yasopp raised his hands in the air. "Taken!"

Benn looked at her, bored. "You're half my age. As much as I'm tempted, that's a little too young for me."

Nami sighed and lowered her clima tact.

_Wait, when did she take that out?_ Usopp whispered, but nobody heard him.

She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "It's nice to see that Luffy has at least a few more responsible friends."

Shanks straightened up proudly, but Nami shot him a look. "I didn't mean you, baka."

Shanks deflated. "Too bad."

Sanji glared at him. "Just try something with me here."

Nami walked over to her irresponsible captain. "Are the others here yet?"

As if they had been summoned, the crew abruptly started popping onto the ship. Franky had sobered up and climbed from the shore, Robin flew on with Chopper in her arms, and Brook came running over the water towards the ship. Both Yasopp and Benn's eyes looked as if they would pop out of their heads.

"What are you so freaked out about, guys?" Shanks asked casually. "It's just a reanimated skeleton."

Luffy beamed and giggled. "You're only so calm 'cause I already told you about him."

The two Red-Haired pirates glared daggers at their captain, who shrugged unashamedly.

Brook hopped happily onto the ship. "Yohohoho! Who are the new ones?"

Introductions were made, and soon the three old pirates were well acquainted with Brook, the skeleton musician of Luffy's crew.

Shanks peered over the motley crew of pirates. How in the world did they work so well together?" All of a sudden, an idea popped into his head. "Hey!" He chirped. All eyes turned expectantly toward him. "Why don't we make a line judging bounty size?" he said devilishly.

Luffy lowered his head and looked him in the eye. "Why not? Just to let you know, being last might not suit you so well."

Shanks grinned. "Was that a challenge?"

"You bet!"

**Well, that went interestingly. I've got a question for you all. You know, none of the bounties for those three are known yet. What do you think that they should be? As soon as they are revealed in-universe, I'll change it in the story anyway. Besides, I think I'll inflate the Straw-Hats bounties also. After all, we can't have a pirate king with a smaller bounty than his older brother, now can we? Please review! I'll see you next week! –RDA**

**P.S. I'm currently reading a Naruto story that's updated every two weeks. It was updated yesterday, and it's already killing me. I think that knowing when it'll come out is worse than not. Whatcha think? Good luck, and may all of your favorite stories be updated regularly!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It. Is. So. Cold. How's your northern hemisphere winter going? I'm walking to school in under -20*F, which is about under -29*C metrically. **_**It is freezing.**_** The coldest I've had so far is -40*F, and they didn't even cancel school. I really wish I lived about 3,270 miles south right about now. Ah, equator. How hot art thou. Hope you're warmer than me! Enjoy the chapter! It's a longer one!**

Shanks whistled happily, pulling out bunches of bounty posters out of the deep sleeves of his coat. Usopp watched in horrified fascination.

"Do you- just, carry those things around, or something?" he asked, somewhat impressed.

Shanks laughed, continuing what he'd been doing. "I thought that I'd be meeting you all some time or other. I keep Luffy's around with me, but the ones from your entire crew are new. That would be strange, don't you think?" He threw all of them down in one pile on the ground.

"All right-"

"Hey!" shouted a voice.

All heads turned to see who this new person was. Shanks squinted. Wasn't that-? Oh.

"Roux!"

All heads turned to Shanks and co., who looked very excited. "Where've you been?" shouted Yasopp.

Roux huffed and puffed his way toward the Sunny along the beach. "You left me on the ship, remember? 'Ooh, watch the ship, Roux. We wouldn't want anything to happen to it.' No, you just ditched me!"

The trio didn't even have the decency to look guilty. Roux jumped heavily aboard the ship and swept his eyes quizzically around. When his eyes landed on the young Captain, a wide grin broke out across his face. Before Luffy could move, he bounded across the deck and held the young man in a tight headlock. "Oi! It's Luffy!" he shouted.

Luffy giggled and stretched his neck until he was grotesquely twisted, his head facing Roux. "Hi Roux!" he said happily.

Roux jerked away and dropped Luffy, letting his body bounce on the deck twice before his head connected back to his body with a 'SNAP'!

Roux shuddered, wiping his hands on his pants. "I forgot he could do that…" he mumbled under his breath.

The pirates laughed and welcomed the man into the circle around the bounty posters.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Nami said, "I bet that Luffy has the highest bounty!"

All the pirates glared at each other before diving into the stack of worn papers. There was a scuffle and a few "Watch it!" "That's not my wrist! And "That's MY poster!"s were heard, until all sat in a half hearted ring on the deck, each holding their own poster. Nami walked around them menacingly. "All right!" she shouted. "Is there anyone under one hundred million beri?" No one spoke up.

"Alright!" she said triumphantly. "I didn't expect anybody to be. Two hundred million? Three hundred million?" Four?"

When no one answered she sighed. "I guess that's me, then. I have a bounty of exactly 300,000,000."

Roux waggled his eyebrows at her. "Ooh, she's pretty _and_ dangerous!"

Benn and Yasopp slapped him on the back of his head while Shanks watched, shaking his head. "Don't even try." Roux grumbled about the suspicious lack of available women as he sat down.

"A-actually," Chopper stuttered. "My bounty isn't much higher than yours, Nami. It's 350,000,000."

"EHHH?" Roux shouted. "The tanuki has a higher bounty than the scary lady?!"

"I'm a reindeer, idiot!"

Shanks patted Chopper's hat proudly. "I'm sure that you must be very strong to get such a high bounty for a little guy."

"Shut up! Your complimenting me doesn't make me happy or anything!"

The four men sweat dropped. _He looks pretty happy to me…_ they all thought.

"Let's go!" Nami shouted. "Under five hundred million beri, you're up!"

Three hands raised hesitantly into the air. "475,000,000 doesn't seem very SUPER." Franky said desolately.

"I'll say," Usopp muttered. "Just 400,000,000 isn't a very high bounty in the New World, either."

"Yohohoho! It seems that I have the average bounty among the three of us, with 450,000,000 beri to my head. Or, just my skull, since I really don't have much of a head!"

Franky and Usopp groaned. Yasopp patted Usopp's back. "It's still high. If you went back to the East Blue alone you'd have the highest bounty in the entire sea!"

Usopp perked up a bit. "I bet Kaya's seen my poster!"

"Wait, who's Kaya?!"

Nami rolled her eyes. "You're all idiots."

Sanji laughed. "I agree with you there, Nami_-swan_."

"Next! Under six hundred million beri!"

Robin stood up and politely lowered her head to Roux. "I believe that we have the same bounty, Lucky Roux."

Roux jumped up. "Hey! No way! Why does the pretty little lady have such a high bounty?!"

Robin smiled. All of a sudden, two arms emerged from Roux's back and clapped over his mouth."

Zoro looked flatly at Roux's panicked face. "That's why." he said.

"What is your bounty, Nico Robin?" Shanks asked curiously.

"Five hundred million," she said with a quiet smile.

He grinned at her. "Nice."

Nami sighed and said, "I really wish that we would stop getting so off topic! Let's see, you was next? Ah, that's right. Under seven hundred million, you're up!"

"Six hundred fifty million," Yasopp hollered from the back of the group.

"What're you doing?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Nothing." Yasopp said guiltily, hiding the offending telescope behind his back.

"Hey! You were trying to see Luffy's poster!"

Luffy giggled and tucked the little piece of paper into his jacket. "Nuh uh, Yasopp! You can't look yet!"

Yasopp sighed. "I was so close!"

Next time, sniper," Benn plotted. "We'll find out soon enough…"

"Ugh! You have no manners! How about under eight hundred million?!"

Sanji stood up elegantly and took a small bow towards Nami. "I have a current bounty of 750,000,000 million, Nami dearest."

Benn groaned. "That's me, too. My bounty is 775,000,000, miss."

Both of the men looked expectantly towards Zoro. Zoro cracked open a lazy eye and glared at them. "What?"

Sanji snorted. "She said less than eight hundred million, baka. Shouldn't you be standing up or something?" He said the last sentence with a hint of hope. Sadly, it was not to be.

"Nope." Zoro said nonchalantly. "My bounty is exactly that."

"What?!" The men cried.

"I've been beaten by the marimo!" Sanji howled, shocked.

Suddenly, a small sniffing noise became audible. All heads turned to look at the source of the new noise. What they saw was Shanks moaning in horror. "My first mate has a smaller bounty than Luffy's first mate," he complained. "How is this possible?"

Nami shook her head, ignoring the poor man bemoaning his fate. "That just leaves you and Shanks, Luffy!" she said.

Shanks' snuffles stopped, and Luffy pulled his poster out. "I've got the highest bounty!" he shouted.

Shanks shook his head. "That's not possible, Luffy. I'm twenty years older than you, so my bounty must be bigger."

"Umm…" Usopp said quietly, watching with a sweat drop. "I don't think it works that way…" Sadly, no one heard his protests.

Nami laughed at the strange rivalry. "I've got an idea! On the count of three slam your posters on the table, without looking. "I'll read them aloud, and then you can see them."

The crews nodded in unanimous agreement. Nami grabbed an ear off of each pirate captain. "Get ready, idiots, and don't try anything!" She growled. She straightened up and her demeanor changed rapidly. She smiled at Chopper. "Would you count down for me?"

Chopper beamed. "I would love to!"

"Any time you're ready, then."

"Ok!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Go!"

With a grin and a laugh, both of the Captain's slammed their monetary value numbers on the table. Nami took immediate charge of the situation and shoved them back to their respective crews. They all watched with bated breath as the Straw-Hat navigator examined the posters and wrinkled her brow.

**Ah, I think that was a bad cliff hanger. Well, I don't know where else to put it, so it'll have to be there. This is actually a relatively long chapter, even if it's mostly them discussing the price on their heads. I might not have been perfectly clear with the bounty amounts, so I'll list them here from least to greatest:**

**Nami- ****300,000,000**

**Chopper- ****350,000,000**

**Usopp- ****400,000,000**

**Brook- ****450,000,000**

**Franky- ****475,000,000**

**Roux- ****500,000,000**

**Robin- ****500,000,000**

**Yasopp- ****650,000,000**

**Sanji- ****750,000,000**

**Benn- ****775,000,000**

**Zoro- ****800,000,000**

**Luffy- ****?**

**Shanks- ****?**

**The fact that Luffy's bounty comes before Shanks' in numerical order means nothing, I'm just putting it there for alphabetical reasons with undetermined amounts. Also, I know some of you will know Shanks' crewmate as either Lucky Roo or Lucky Roux. The "Roux" one was more fun. Have you noticed that in my stories so far, Shanks has a habit of carrying around Luffy's bounty poster? I put that in because I think that it's cute. Just think about it. And I tried to add the beri/belly sign, but it doesn't show up as far as I can see. What do you think the Luffy and Shank's bounties are? Anyway, see you next week!**


End file.
